To Love A Pirate
by PineappleIce
Summary: Sequel to The Muse, The Sparrow and The Waller. A month after Tara left the Pearl, she is all set to be married to Gillette. But a violent outburst from her father sends her to Tortuga, and spiralling into the arms of a man she wants to hate. FINISHED
1. Awakening

Hey! I'm baaaack! This is the sequel to The Muse, The Sparrow And The Waller, and it more than likely won't make too much sense if you haven't read that. And heeeere we go....  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Tara Waller gave a low and gentle moan as the cool breeze played over her skin. She was lying in bed, her long dark waves of hair loose over the pillow, her dark face leaning on her shoulder. Bed was her favourite place, especially her own bed, made up in white calico with it's canopy of white silk.  
  
"Jack..." she whispered.  
  
Her almond-shaped hazel eyes flew open. Had she really just whispered his name? Oh, God, what was wrong with her?  
  
She sat slowly up. She looked around her small bedroom. The doors onto the balcony were opened and Tara saw that it was early morning. She ran a hand through her hair, her eyes on her other hand, which had a long cut on it. It was fading, after almost a month.  
  
A month.  
  
Tara felt the tears welling up in her eyes yet again, tears for her mother, tears for Jack Sparrow...  
  
She hated him. She hated him so much.  
  
Didn't she?  
  
She covered her face with her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Oh God, not again, now now. She climbed out of bed and walked out onto the balcony, her wet eyes taking in the beautiful blue ocean visible from here. The Wallers' house, large and modern, was right beside the dock.  
  
Tara let her tears finish falling, then went inside. She pulled on her robe and climbed back into bed, pulling open her bedside cabinet drawer. She pulled out a folded handkerchief. With shaking fingers, she unfolded it.  
  
She looked down at the contents of it. A small gold ring with a tiny diamond and a small golden sparrow on a chain glittered sinisterly up at her. Biting back more tears, Tara touched them fondly.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Tara, dear, are you decent?"  
  
She quickly refolded the handkerchief and placed it back in her drawer which she closed quickly.  
  
"Yes!" she called.  
  
Her father walked in. He was a tall, heavily-built man of Spanish origin. He was dressed smartly in pale blue and a grey powdered wig. He smiled his crooked smile. Tara forced herself to smile back. All of her life she had idolised this man, until she had recently he had beaten her mother to a pulp and forced her into the arms of a man who ultimately killed her. Now, Tara despised her father.  
  
"Good morning," she said politely.  
  
"You have visitors," he told her. "Miss Swann and... Master Turner."  
  
"Oh, good," she smiled absently. "They'll be here to help with my wedding plans. Elizabeth is my bridesmaid."  
  
Her father smiled. "I'm so glad you're happy about your wedding to Lieutenant Gillette."  
  
"I am," she said, feeling empty inside.  
  
"Well, hurry and dress," he said, leaving.  
  
She quickly dressed in a tight green dress. It had short sleeves to show off her dark, slim arms and a tight waist. She pulled her hair up into a net and hurried downstairs. Elizabeth and Will were waiting in the hall for her.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Will, taking in her puffy eyes.  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
"You look lovely," smiled Elizabeth. "Shall we walk up to the fort? It is a lovely day for it, a tad cool, yet beautifully bright."  
  
They walked off together.  
  
-------------  
  
There, its like a sneak opening, as I probably won't settle into writing this properly until I've finished my Van Helsing fic. R&R! I love you guys! 


	2. Truth Told

"Father? Father, I'm home."  
  
Tara walked into the hall. It was a little after one, and she had just returned from her walk with Will and Elizabeth. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and her hands reached up automatically to tuck her stray hair behind her ears. She noticed the bags underneath her eyes, and shook her head. She knew she was losing far too much sleep thinking of Jack Sparrow, and that even when she did sleep her dreams were dominated by him. She was extremely screwed up, she knew that.  
  
"Tara, my dear, are you okay?"  
  
She looked to see Gilette walking out of the lounge. He looked as pale and prim as ever, his eyes narrowed in concern.  
  
"Yes, Gil, I'm fine," she said, forcing a smile.  
  
He crossed over to her. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Walking," she replied.  
  
"With whom?"  
  
"Master Turner and Miss Swann," she replied coldly, annoyed with his suspicion.  
  
He sighed, and reached out to stroke her cheek softly. She managed to hide her repulsion. "I'm sorry. I know I get jealous. It's only because I care so much."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Discussing the wedding with your father."  
  
She couldn't hide her distaste at the mention of her wedding. He frowned as her nose wrinkled.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she muttered.  
  
He leaned in close for a kiss. She turned her head so that he ended up kissing her cheek. He sighed.  
  
"What is bothering you?" he asked softly.  
  
Somewhere inside of her, Tara Waller felt her anger break. "I don't want to marry you!"  
  
He paled. "I- what?"  
  
"I don't want to marry you." It felt so good to say it out loud.  
  
"Why the hell not?" he asked, irritated.  
  
"I don't love you. I love somebody else!"  
  
She was surprised at her last words. She didn't, she wouldn't let herself, love Jack...  
  
Gil glared at her. Then he shrugged. "Fine. The wedding is off then."  
  
He stormed out. Tara sighed, tears already welling up in her wide eyes. She looked to the living room door, and saw her father watching her, his expression angry. She hurried over.  
  
"I'm so sor-" she began, but her words were cut off as he slapped her around her face.  
  
She was shocked, and it was very hard. She fell to the ground, then felt him begin to kick her, punch her, pull her around...  
  
As unconsciousness set in, only one word floated around in Tara's head....  
  
Jack.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
There, another chapter. R&R please. I really don't like her abusive father. 


	3. Running Away

Tara slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she was aware of was the almost blinding pain in her chest when she breathed. She suspected at least one broken rib. Her legs and arms were sore from being kicked and punched. Her jaw ached from the slap. She tasted something salty and metallic. Blood.  
  
She sat up gingerly, and saw that she was lying in the middle of the lounge. There was blood everywhere, and Tara realised that one of her legs had a deep gash in it.  
  
She wondered where her father was. She knew one thing, she couldn't stay here. Before she had even thought about it, she was on her feet, hobbling as fast as she could out of the room and across the hall. Nobody stopped her. The place appeared deserted. She opened the door, then paused and turned to look around her home.  
  
Home?  
  
No, she remembered, home was... home was on the Black Pearl.  
  
No, no, no, she wouldn't let herself think about Jack Sparrow right now. It wouldn't do her any good, it made her weak... or did it make her strong? Because she was off walking again, her injured legs carrying her damaged body out of the garden, down the street.  
  
Her head told her to go somewhere logical, like the blacksmith shop or even Elizabeth's house, but her heart told her to go somewhere else... the docks.  
  
She knew it was impossible, he wouldn't be there...  
  
"I don't want him to be there anyway."  
  
Lies, she knew it, but she kept walking, the pain which should have made her pass out seeming insignificant compared to her need to get to the docks...  
  
As she neared them, she saw that there was indeed a ship there, one she had never seen before. But no Black Pearl. An incredible wave of sadness swept over her, and she felt extremely woozy. She staggered over to a rock, and sat on it.  
  
She knew this rock. It was the first place she had seen Jack Sparrow, standing in all of his glory, prepared to fight for her.  
  
She was crying now, unable to stop the salty tears in her eyes rolling down her bloodied cheeks. Jack. Jack. Why did she keep thinking about him? He had killed her mother. But she loved him... what was wrong with her?  
  
"Miss?"  
  
She looked up slowly to see a man standing in front of her. He was tall and muscular, tanned and sun-burnt. His dark waves of hair were pulled back from his young, handsome face. He was clean-shaven with big brown eyes. He was wearing a tight white shirt, open to show his chest. He was armed with a cutlass and pistol.  
  
"You're a... pirate," Tara whispered.  
  
"And yer a nice lass, beaten black and blue," he said, kneeling down beside her. "What happened?"  
  
"My father..." she whispered.  
  
The man seemed angry. "He did this? What a bastard."  
  
"I just need to get out of here," she breathed.  
  
"I'll take yer with us, if yer'd like," he offered.  
  
She looked at him. Maybe he could take her to Jack-  
  
She didn't want to be with Jack.  
  
Of course not. But maybe she should go with him anyway?  
  
"There are such things as good pirates, yer know," he said, mistaking her confused glance for one of fear.  
  
"I know," she murmured, then cursed herself for saying it. "Who are you?"  
  
"Captain Ben Rogers," he smiled, offering his hand. "Ye?"  
  
She shook it. "Tara... Tara Waller."  
  
He gasped in recognition.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"N-nothing," he shrugged.  
  
"No, it's about Jack, right?" she said.  
  
He sighed, then nodded. "I'll take yer to Tortuga. Ye might find him there."  
  
"I'm not looking for him." Liar, she thought.  
  
"Whatever. Come aboard me ship, the Green Keychain."  
  
-----------------  
  
Wow. Tara's run off. And she got found by a sexy pirate. I really think I'm beginning to despise her lol. 


	4. Confessions

Tara walked out on deck. The ship was making it's way to Tortuga slowly. Ben had given Tara some clean clothes- an old shirt and baggy trousers, and helped her dress the wound on her leg and clean her face. Now he was standing by the wheel, looking up at the midnight sky.  
  
"Thank you," she said, walking over to him.  
  
He flashed her a smile. "You look lovely dressed as a pirate. Like you're meant to be one."  
  
She smiled grimly. "I tried that. It didn't work out. So, tell me, how did you get into this business?"  
  
He laughed. "It's simple, really. My parents ran an inn in Tortuga. When they were murdered, the pirates on the island took me in and brought me up. I've lived on the sea since I was six."  
  
She couldn't think of anything to say. She walked up next to him, and touched his arm tenderly. He stroked her cheek.  
  
"What happened with you and Jack Sparrow?" he asked.  
  
She turned away. "It was... a while ago. I was kidnapped by Captain Muse, and he saved me. And I fell for him. We were... were engaged for a while. Then I found out he killed my mother. So I left him."  
  
Her voice was blunt, cold. It hurt her to talk about Jack. Ben sighed.  
  
"Did he kill her deliberately?"  
  
"No," she said grudgingly.  
  
"We all make mistakes," he said simply.  
  
Tears welled up in Tara's eyes. They began to fall before she could stop them. Ben slipped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You still love him, don't you?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes," she whispered. It was the first time she had admitted it out loud for a long time.  
  
For a long time Ben held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Then she stepped back.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Is there anyone special for you?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes. And no. It's... it's complicated."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"It isn't a she."  
  
"Then it's a-?"  
  
"He, yes," Ben said.  
  
"Oh. I see what you mean by complicated. So are you together?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head sadly. "No. His name is Richard. He runs an inn in Tortuga. I always go and see him, and he's admitted more than once that he loves me. But he says he can't have a relationship with a man."  
  
Tara sighed. "Poor you."  
  
He shrugged. "I'm alive. What more can I ask for?"  
  
His words played in Tara's head. She was alive, but it seemed like only half a life without Jack Sparrow.  
  
-------------------------  
  
I still haven't really settled into writing this. But hey, its coming along. 


	5. Arrival In Tortuga

"Tara! Tara, wake up!"  
  
Tara slowly opened her eyes. Above, the sun shone brightly in the blue, clear sky. She was lying on deck. Ben was sitting beside her.  
  
"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked, not feeling awkward at all.  
  
"Yes," he shrugged.  
  
"It's such a shame you're gay," she sighed. "You'd make some girl a lovely romantic husband."  
  
He laughed. "We're here."  
  
"Where?" she asked, noticing for the first time the ship wasn't moving.  
  
"Tortuga," he said.  
  
She sat up quickly, provoking the pain in her chest to start again. It didn't bother her, though, because her hazel eyes were fixed on another ship docked a hundred feet or so away from Ben's.  
  
"Oh my God, is that-?" she gasped.  
  
"The Black Pearl, yes," Ben smiled.  
  
Tara felt muddled. Everything she felt for Jack Sparrow seemed to be going around in circles in her mind. She rested her head on Ben's chest, and closed her eyes. He held her tightly. Neither of them bothered to talk. They both knew that there was an unspoken bond between them.  
  
"Are you going to see him?" Ben asked.  
  
She nodded. "I think I have to."  
  
He smiled sadly. "Love is so confusing."  
  
"Have you ever been kissed by a woman?" Tara asked slowly.  
  
He shook his head. She responded by slowly reaching up and pulling his face down to her's, and kissing him. He sat still in her arms for a few minutes, then ran to the side to vomit.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he called weakly to her, "but I know for certain now that I'm gay!"  
  
She laughed. She stood up. "Thank you so much for everything."  
  
"Don't forget me, Tara," he said, walking over and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Never," she promised. "Friends forever, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
-------------------  
  
Another short chapter. Stick with me, I've already started the next one. And Jack will be in it :D. Oh, and thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me :) 


	6. Discovery

Tara looked up the wide Tortuga street in distaste. Early though it was, drunk men littered the floor everywhere, out cold. Whores walked slowly around the place, casting Tara worried glances, as though worried about new competition. Not that Tara looked like them. She was wearing big pirate boots, tight black trousers and a tight white shirt with swishy sleeves, all Ben's. Her hair was pulled back from her bruised face. She had tied a pistol to one leg with an old rag.  
  
Now to find Jack. Tara walked forward slowly, her wide hazel eyes taking in every sidestreet she passed. It didn't take long to find him. But Tara gasped as she saw him.  
  
He was at the top of an alley, sitting on an empty barrel. He looked even more gorgeous than the last time she had seen him. But that wasn't what made her gasp. He was looking, with those big, kohl-rimmed chocolate eyes, at a skinny, curly-haired blonde woman, who was dressed in a tight, frilly blue dress, leaning on the barrel and stroking his knee.  
  
Tara didn't bother announcing her presence. She didn't want him to notice her. She ran off quickly, her vision blurred by the tears in her eyes.  
  
&&&&  
  
"Tara? Is that you, Tara?"  
  
Tara opened her eyes. Everything seemed blurry. It took her a few moments to realise that she was slouched against an empty rum keg behind an inn. A woman was squating down beside her. She had curly, dark red hair piled up on her head, bright, friendly green eyes and a pretty face.  
  
"Rosemary?" Tara breathed.  
  
"Tara, it is you!" Rosemary smiled. "I hardly recognised you underneath all them bruises. Gracious, what happened? Come on inside, honey."  
  
Tara allowed herself to be pulled into a clean, respectable inn. It was empty. Rosemary sat Tara at one of the tables, then sat down opposite her.  
  
"Are you going to tell me how your mission wi' Jack Sparrow went, then?" she asked.  
  
Tara sighed. "It went fine," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "We were... engaged. We were engaged, Rosemary!"  
  
Tara was crying her heart out now. She buried her face in her hands. Rosemary let her finish this, then cleared her throat.  
  
"So, what happened?" she asked.  
  
Tara sniffed. "H-he confessed to killing my mother. By accident. But I left. I got home fine and everything, I was all set to marry a navy officer, but I told him what I really thought. Then... then my father.... He beat me, Rosemary. Really bad. I can't breathe properly anymore. So I left. Ben Rogers brought me over here. And I went to find Jack... but he was... with another lass."  
  
"Oh, Tara," Rosemary said, clearly lost for words. "Go upstairs, have a lie down, honey." 


	7. Jack Sparrow

Tara opened her eyes. She was lying on the bed in the small room which Rosemary had showed her into. It was dark, mainly because the drapes were shut. She sat up, aware of how much the pain in her chest had grown.  
  
Something moved in the shadows beside the window. Tara looked over there, her breath catching in her throat, her hand moving to the spot where her pistol was fastened to her leg...  
  
It wasn't there. Someone had removed it.  
  
"Who... who is there?" she asked shakily.  
  
A figure stepped slowly out of the shadows. Tara groaned softly as he stepped into the light. It was Jack, who looked very serious for once.  
  
"Hello, Tara," he sighed.  
  
She glared at him, completely lost for words. How dare he come in here, disarm her, and watch her sleep?  
  
"I... er, removed yer pistol," he said, patting one of the pockets of his old coat. "In case yer decided to try and kill me."  
  
"You've given me enough reason to," she snapped heatedly.  
  
He was silent, his eyes bright with sorrow. Tara was determined not to give into him.  
  
"Who let you in?" she asked acidly.  
  
"Rose. Well, she hardly had a choice, she blurted out ye were up here and I sort of sneaked up," he shrugged.  
  
"Who was the blonde strumpet I saw you with before?" Tara asked coldly.  
  
Jack screwed up his face. "Erm... Ollie, I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well..." he murmured, "sometimes it's hard to keep track."  
  
She inhaled angrily. "Oh, I see, so it's a different woman every night for you."  
  
He glared back at her. "Don't be forgetting that ye left me, Tara!"  
  
She was speechless. She could think of nothing to say, and merely opened and shut her mouth repeatedly, until Jack sniggered.  
  
"Don't laugh!" she said, tears in her eyes.  
  
He snickered. "Sorry, sorry."  
  
There was a tense pause. Then Jack spoke again, gently.  
  
"So... who beat yer up?"  
  
She rolled over so she was facing away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"It was yer pa, wasn't it?" he asked.  
  
She sighed. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes."  
  
She looked back at Jack, who was still watching her, concerned, from his corner.  
  
"Go on, laugh," she said. "You told me so."  
  
He walked slowly forward, stopping a few inches from the bed. "I would never want ye hurt, Tara, never."  
  
He reached out shakily and grabbed her hand. Tara pulled it away. "Well, it's my fault. I should have agreed to marry Gilette."  
  
"What fool would agree to that?" Jack asked.  
  
Tara felt a rebellious streak she only felt went Jack was around. "This one," she said simply. "I'm going back to marry him. So there."  
  
Jack sat down on the bed next to her. She sat up and tried unsuccessfully to push him off. He held her wrists tightly and she froze.  
  
"No, don't, you know yer pa'll kill yer," he breathed. "Come with me. I... I still love yer, Tara."  
  
She opened her mouth, then slowly closed it. She chewed her tongue, then spoke. "I don't love you. And I'm not coming with you."  
  
Jack sighed. Then he slapped her hard around the back of the head. She collapsed, unconscious, in his arms.  
  
"Oh yes ye are."  
  
----------------------  
  
Nasty Jacky goodness! R&R please! 


	8. Twisted

Tara opened her eyes slowly. Several things hit her at once- the smell of salt on the air, the gentle swaying of the room, and the fact she wasn't in Tortuga anymore.  
  
"Oh my God, no," she whispered hoarsely, sitting up. "Not here... not again..."  
  
She was in her cabin on the Black Pearl.  
  
"Sparrow!" she shouted, storming out of bed and to the door. It wasn't locked.  
  
She stormed out on deck, and up to the wheel. The crew watched her as she streaked past them and stopped next to Jack, who was leaning on the wheel.  
  
"Tar-" he began, flashing her a big grin.  
  
SMACK.  
  
Tara plunged her fist into his face. He staggered back, blood pouring out of his nose.  
  
"Jeez," he murmured, "I remember a time when yer used to just slap me."  
  
She thrust her fist at him again but he caught her wrist.  
  
"Don't mess with me, Tara," he breathed.  
  
"Don't mess with you?" she screeched. "Who in God's name do you think you are?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv," he said, inclining his head slightly.  
  
She drove her other fist into his stomach. He doubled up in pain, and dropped her other wrist. She felt a streak of victory, but then he had grabbed both of her arms and slung her roughly over his shoulder. She screamed as he carried her to his own cabin, dumped her on the bed, and closed the door. She glared up at him.  
  
He produced his pistol and pointed it at her. "Don't even think about flying at me again, luv."  
  
"You're a bastard," she whispered. "You're a bastard! What do you think gives you the right to kidnap me?"  
  
"Pirate."  
  
She turned her head away to hide the tears running down her face. She jerked as she felt him touch her shoulder.  
  
"I did it for yer own good," he said, sitting down beside her, tucking the pistol away. "This way yer pa can't hurt yer."  
  
"But you can. Twisting my mind, like you always do!"  
  
"I love you. Nothing could be less twisted, luv."  
  
"You killed my mother."  
  
He sighed. Then he grabbed both of her hands and tied her to the bedpost before she could even protest.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I can't have yer running around me ship like a madwoman," he shrugged. "I'll talk to yer later, when yer've cooled off."  
  
With that he left. 


	9. The Problems Begin

It was two hours of extreme boredom and anger before Tara watched the door open again, and Jack step in.  
  
"Are ye ready to listen to me?" he asked.  
  
"I don't suppose I have a choice," she retorted coldly.  
  
He closed the door, and sat down on the bed. "Tara."  
  
"Sparrow."  
  
"I... I... I... love you."  
  
Tara turned her head away. She was not going to let him talk her around with words of love, empty promises.  
  
"Don't, Jack," she sighed. "Just... take me home."  
  
"I can't, for yer own safety, savvy?"  
  
"So what do you intend to do, keep me chained to your bed for the rest of my life?" she asked angrily.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"It isn't your decision, Jack, it isn't your choice to make."  
  
He looked a bit sad. Tara was determined not to be won over. But before either of them could say anything, there was a loud explosion.  
  
"Cannon fire!" Jack muttered. He ran to the door. "Stay here!" he told her, running off.  
  
"Like I really have a choice!" she shouted after him. But as she heard a pistol go off, and the sounds of shouting and fighting, she whispered, "Come back to me, Jack." 


	10. Captured

She wrenched and tugged at the rope binding her to the bed. Finally, it came loose, and she ran as fast as she could out on deck. All she could see were pirates everywhere, fighting each other.  
  
"Jack!" she screamed.  
  
A one-toothed pirate with a bald head and leathery skin walked towards her, grinning eerily. She screamed as he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Sparrow's strumpet, eh?" he cackled, dragging her along the deck.  
  
"Let me go!" she shrieked, suddenly feeling some of her old fighting spirit flood back into her veins. She raised her knee and caught him hard where it hurts.  
  
He let go of her, and she spun away from him, running down the deck, shouting for Jack, wondering where he was. Her eyes felt teary. Where was he?  
  
"Jack?" she whispered, standing still, a tear rolling down her face.  
  
Then she saw him, limp and unconscious, being pulled aboard the ship anchored beside them by two large bulky men. Jack's face was bloody.  
  
"Jack!" she screamed, her heart aching, as she ran forward.  
  
Another man grabbed her, this one heavily scarred.  
  
"Nice bit o' lass, ain't she?" he grinned to the bald man.  
  
"Very," he smiled, leaning close to Tara so she could smell his fishy breath.  
  
"Let me go!" she shrieked, thrashing.  
  
"Oh no," grinned the bald one. "The cap'n will be most interested in you..."  
  
She opened her mouth to scream but he pressed a damp rag to her mouth. She inhaled the fumes, her eyes watering, her vision blurring....  
  
Everything went black.  
  
-----------------  
  
I know, another short chappie. But I promise the next one will be longer as Tara meets her new captor. 


	11. Erikson

Here is the next chapter :D. I felt I had to write it after I opened my inbox to find quite a few threatening reviews lol. I tried to make it a bit longer too. So don't hurt me, and enjoy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tara awoke to find herself lying in a large bed made up with blood red silk. She was in a large, grand cabin, where everything was dark wood. A wardrobe, a desk, a chair, a bookshelf... nothing extremely exciting. Yet the high-quality of everything made Tara suspect it was the Captain's cabin.  
  
She sat up slowly. Her head ached, probably from inhaling whatever it was they had used to knock her out with. Her hazel eyes flickered around the room, then down to herself, and she felt her cheeks blush as she realised somebody had changed her into a tight, low-cut, black dress. Her hair flowed loosely over her shoulders. She felt sick and violated. How dare they do this to her?  
  
The door opened. A man, tall and very lean yet muscular, with dark tanned skin, a clean-shaven face, shoulder-length blonde curls and sapphire-blue eyes stood there. He was dressed in a tight, translucent white shirt and black trousers which were tucked into his huge boots. A sword hung from his belt, and a pistol was stuck into a holster on his right leg. A sinister smile played on his face. But Tara couldn't help but notice how attractive this man was. She felt scared, yet so long as he stayed by the door away from her she might be okay.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Cap'n Anthony Erikson," he said with mock formality, inclining his head. "And ye, Miss?"  
  
"Tara Waller," she replied. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Where's Jack?"  
  
His smile widened to reveal his slightly twisted yet pearl white teeth. "All in good time, Miss Waller, all in good time."  
  
"What do you want him for?" Tara asked, feeling irritated.  
  
"Jack Sparrow murdered my uncle- Tom Muse," Erikson spat, his smile fading. "It is my intention to see that he gets what he deserves."  
  
Tara's scalp prickled. Erikson was wrong. Jack hadn't shot Muse in the head on that eventful day, splattering his brains all over the ground on the Isla De Muerta. Tara had. She decided not to disclose this information, for her own safety.  
  
"So what do you want me for?" Tara asked shakily.  
  
"Yer Sparrow's strumpet of the moment," grinned Erikson. "He won't like me... fooling around with ye."  
  
"I'm more than his 'strumpet'," Tara snapped heatedly.  
  
"Aye, that is what they all think," Erikson grinned, stepping forward slowly, closing the door.  
  
Tara's blood ran cold. Her body tensed, and she backed up against the headboard, trembling.  
  
"Mind ye," Erikson said, standing beside her. "I can see what he might see in ye. Beauty, class... those beautiful, beautiful eyes..."  
  
He reached out to touch her cheek. She recoiled from his touch, and he lowered his hand, hissing.  
  
"Cute. Very cute, Miss Waller."  
  
He sat down suddenly beside, pressing his hands to the headboard so that there was one of his arms on each side of Tara's waist. His dark eyes held her light ones steadily. There was something extremely seductive about this man, something which made Tara want to run away screaming but also to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.  
  
"You're so innocent, Tara," he whispered, leaning close so that his breath tickled her cheek warmly.  
  
She felt a definace form in her veins. "It's Miss Waller to you," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Don't test me, Miss Waller," he hissed, his whisper suddenly less seductive and more threatening.  
  
"I want to see Jack," she said, suddenly unable to maintain eye contact with Erikson, and looking down.  
  
"I don't think yer in any position to demand anything o' me," Erikson replied sleekly. "Look at ye, powerless in me arms, so scared, so fragile, ye can't even look at-"  
  
Tara, angered by his description of her as weak, aimed a hard blow at his cheek. He caught her hand, inches from his cheek, and held her wrist in an iron grip.  
  
"Hot-headed," he murmured. "Yes, I can see exactly what Jack Sparrow would see in ye."  
  
Tara looked up at him. "Please let me see Jack."  
  
She hated having to beg, but if that was what it would take, she would do it.  
  
Erikson smiled slowly. "Yes. Yes, ye can see the great Jack Sparrow in all o' his glory, girl. Come."  
  
He stood up suddenly, and dragged her by the arm towards the door. Suddenly she wasn't sure if this was such a good idea... 


	12. Jack's Pain

_Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It's great that you're enjoying this so much! I probably would have lost interest a long time ago if it wasn't for you guys :D_

-----------------------------------------------------------

The deck was bustling with threatening pirates, all big and ugly and they all turned to leer at Tara as Erikson pulled her out of the cabin. The sky was a steely-grey colour, the waves dark and threatening. Fine grey rain drizzled down. Tara shivered.

"Back ter work, the lot o' ye!" Erikson shouted to his crew, and he pulled Tara through the crowd, to a small, square door in the floor.

He squatted down and unlocked it with a large antique key hanging from his belt. It opened with a squeak, and Tara stared down into it. A steep flight of wooden steps, rotting and old, ran down from the door to the dark corridor beneath. It appeared and smelled damp.

"Down yer go," smiled Erikson evilly.

Tara, trembling with fear at what she would find down here, stepped in, noticing the wave of coldness that washed over her. She walked slowly down the steps, Erikson close behind.

"Follow the corridor around," Erikson informed her.

The narrow corridor twisted on for what felt like an age. Tara felt sick and claustrophobic as she walked, Erikson's hand on her arm. Finally, the corridor ended at a rusting cell door. Light fell in through the barred window and through the bars on the door Tara saw Jack. He was squatted in the corner, knees pulled up to his chin, arms hugging his knees. His face was hidden behind his hat, which he had lowered.

"What d'yer want now, Erikson?" he asked snappily, not looking up.

"Jack!" Tara breathed, shaking Erikson's hand off her arm, and flying towards the cell door, collapsing against it.

"Tara?" Jack asked, raising his hat.

Tara shrieked as she saw his face. One eye was swollen and red, his nose twisted and broken, and his was sporting a bust lip.

"See the great, infamous Jack Sparrow?" Erikson leered. "He's pathetic!"

"You bastard!" Tara shrieked, turning back to Erikson. "You godless **bastard**!"

Erikson grabbed her suddenly, and spun her around, his arms around her waist. She was still, petrified, wondering what was going to happen now.

"So, this is yer strumpet, eh, Sparrow?" Erikson chuckled softly.

"Let her go," Jack ordered.

"Oh, Jack, are you scared of what I might... _do_ to her?"

"Let her **go**!"

"Oh, Jacky, do you **love** her?"

Jack and Tara's eyes met then.

"Yes," Jack said. "Yes, I do."

"And I love you too!" Tara said sadly.

Jack smiled. This moment was destroyed by Erikson dragging Tara back.

"Jack!" Tara screamed.

"Have a good night," Erikson grinned to Jack. "I know we're going to."


	13. Shifty Erikson

Erikson took her to his room, but left her there without speaking to her. She heard the door being locked after he closed it. Confused and bitter, she crossed to the bed, and sat on it.

What was Erikson going to do to her when he returned? She was so scared. She thought about Jack. That was all her fault. She should confess that she had killed Muse, not Jack. She didn't think she could stand it if Jack got hurt some more... maybe that was where Erikson was now.

"Stop it," she told herself firmly.

She crossed to the bookshelf and looked through the books. Maps, books about ships, piracy, smuggling... she selected a thick book about famous pirates, and sat down in the chair to read it. Time passed quickly as she thumbed through the large volume, and when she heard the door open, she was surprised that night had fallen.

Erikson entered, wearing his cold grin. He closed and locked the door, then turned to face Tara.

"Reading, are we?" he sneered.

"I can _read_, I'm an educated woman," she said in a snobbish voice, not worried about upsetting him, as she believed she was in for torture anyway.

"I had gathered that from yer accent," he replied sleekly. "Not a cheap Tortuga wench like I had imagined Jack with. I _really_ underestimated his pulling power."

Tara glared at him. He smirked and crossed to the bed, where he collapsed, kicking off his boots. He watched Tara, who shifted her weight uncomfortably in the chair, then tried to continue reading. It was hard with his eyes on her, and she felt her nerves and fear grow.

"You're a good-looking girl, Tara," Erikson said in a lighter, more pleasant tone.

"So are you," she muttered to herself through clenched teeth.

Erikson seemed to have good ears. "I'm all man, Tara."

"Are you going to rape me or not?" she asked suddenly. "Because I'd really rather get it over and done with than have to listen to your drivel all night."

He frowned slightly. "Don't flatter yerself," he said coldly.

He slipped his feet into his boots and stood up. He walked to the door.

"I..." Tara began.

"Ye may as well go ter bed," Erikson said. "I won't be back until later."

With that, he walked out.


	14. Saving Jack

Tara sat still, numb, for a few seconds after he left. Something about him scared her witless. She thought about Jack. She needed to save him. She glanced at the door. Erikson had left it unlocked. She licked her lips nervously, and stood up.

She crossed to it, and pushed it open a fraction, peering out. It was very dark outside, and only a dozen or so sailors were out there, most leaning sleepily against the masts, chatting. There was no sign of Erikson. Her eyes travelled to the trapdoor. She could probably reach it without being seen, and she didn't remember Erikson locking it.

Taking a deep breath, she ran from the cabin, across the deck, and collapsed on her knees beside the trapdoor. She quickly ganced around. Nobody had noticed her. She tugged the trapdoor open, and ran inside.

It was pitch black down here, and she felt scared. She walked slowly along the corridor, feeling the walls as she went. A voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Let her go!"

Tara recognised that shout. Jack. He must be talking to Erikson.

Tara bent down and picked up the first thing she found- a foot long plank of damp wood. Gripping it tightly, she moved quickly around to Jack's cell, and saw that Erikson was standing in front of the cell, his back to her, blocking her view of inside the cell and clutching a candle.

"I can't do that, Jack," Erikson said coldly. "Such a pretty, smart one too. I didn't know you still had the charm."  
  
"Bugger off, Anthony, if that's all yer've got ter say," Jack moaned.

"I'm going to have some fun with her, Jack, and then I'll pass her on to the crew," Erikson sneered.

There was a rattling sound, as though Jack had just thrown himself at the bars. "Let her go, Anthony."

Erikson chuckled at his growl. "Yer shouldn't have killed me uncle, Jack."  
  
Tara hurried forward, raising the plank. "**He** didn't kill Muse, bastard. _I_ did."

Erikson spun, his expression one of shock as Tara whacked him across the head with her plank. He fell unconscious to the floor, the candle going out and plunging them into darkness.

"Tara?" Jack asked quietly.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness enough for her to make out his shadowy form in the cell.

"Get his keys," Jack instructed.

She bent down and began feeling Erikson's belt uncomfortably, finally finding and detaching his keys. She scrabbled forward towards the lock on the cell, and began trying to find the right key, sliding each one in to see if it fit. Jack watched her work in silence, musing.

"Tara?" he asked finally.

"Aye?" she asked distantly, still fiddling with the keys.

"Why- I mean... before, when Erikson brought yer down 'ere, why did yer... say yer... loved me?"

She was glad it was dark so that he couldn't see the colour flooding to her face. Even in the dark she couldn't look at him. "Oh... it was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I thought you were going to die."

He fell into what Tara was sure was an angry silence. She finally found the right key, and praying he wasn't going to do anything to her out of anger, unlocked the door. He pushed it open forcefully and it banged loudly against the wall. Tara backed quickly off, careful not to trod on the comatose Erikson. She stopped a few feet away from Jack, who was standing facing her.

"Jack..." she began.

"Come on, let's go," he said bluntly, hurrying towards her, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her down the corridor.

"Jack, where are we going to go?" she asked, wincing in pain as he squeezed her wrist. "There are a dozen armed pirates out there, the rest will be roused if we start a fight."

He stopped. Then he started again.

"Jack... you're _hurting_ me," Tara winced.

He didn't say anything, but slackened his grip. "Give me the keys."

She handed him the keys, and they stumbled on in silence. Finally they reached the staircase, and Jack ran up them, tugging Tara along behind him. He pushed the trapdoor open and popped his head out.  
  
"The coast's clear," he muttered, climbing out and heaving Tara out too. He crouched down and locked the trapdoor. "Which is Erikson's cabin?"  
  
She pointed, and he grabbed her wrist again and sprinted towards it, pulling her inside, slamming the door behind them and locking it.

-----------------------------------

Muahahahahahahahaha. More dragged-out-ness. Evil me. There'll be another chapter later. Now please review!


	15. Painful Passion

Jack crossed to the bed, and collapsed on it, kicking off his boots and lying silently, staring huffily at the ceiling. Tara, on the other hand, had questions to ask.

"What are we _doing_?" she hissed.

"Spending the night here, and escaping in the morning," he replied in a blunt, quiet voice.

She rolled her eyes and sat in the chair. "Typical. Perfect. I've never heard a plan which could go quite so wrong."

His eyes snapped down to her. "Ye think o' a better one, let me know, savvy?"

She glared at him. "You're more stupid sober than you are when drunk."

He shrugged. "What would ye know?"

Her lips fell into a pout. "What would I know? _What would I know? _I was bloody engaged to you!"

"Was. Past tense."

"And who is to blame for that?" she hissed.

"Who called it off?"  
  
"Who _murdered_ my mother?"

He sat up angrily, his eyes dark with fury. He spoke through clenched teeth. "Don't yer dare, _dare_ bring her into it. I loved yer mother. It was a mistake."

"What was a mistake, Jack? Loving her... or killing her?"

His eyes misted over with sadness. "Both. I never should have killed her... because it made me loose you, I never should have loved her... because I love _you_."

Tara turned her head away, tears filling her eyes. She was melting, she was going to forgive Jack... and she couldn't. She chewed her lips to keep from saying those three words, and closed her eyes. She jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders, and slowly opened her eyes to see that he was leaning over her, his face an inch or so from her own. She raised her eyes to his, and felt her stomach melt.

She threw her hands around the back of his head and raised herself up from the chair, pressing her lips against his forcefully, kissing him with such passion that her lips were sore, tearing at his hair with the hatred she felt for him. He kissed her back with the same wild, painful passion, clawing at her neck in response to the pain she was causing him.

He pulled away finally, turning away from her, and she fell limp into the chair, hugging herself, tears rolling silently down her cheeks, blood pouring down her chin. She closed her eyes, wanting to block out the pain, the hurt, the hatred, the love.... Jack....

Her eyes flew open as she felt a rag being used to clean her chin, and saw that Jack was crouched beside her chair, gingerly cleaning her face. She saw that his lips were torn and swollen, much like her own.

"Jack..." she whispered.

He didn't look at her, just continued wiping at her chin. "I'm sorry."

She sighed. She gently prised his wrist away from her face. "I think we should just avoid each other once this is over," she said softly. "It was working that way."

He watched her sadly, then shrugged. "Fine. Whatever, luv. Whatever."

She stood up and crossed to the bed. She lay down on it. Jack blew out all the candles and watched in the dark as Tara fell asleep. Once she was asleep, he climbed onto the bed beside her and lay down too. He couldn't resist kissing her cheek gently, feeling her smooth skin under his torn lips.

"Yer told me yer loved me," he whispered.


	16. Waking Up

Tara awoke very early the next morning to find Jack lying very close to her, so that his breath tickled her cheek. She tried to sit up but realised that there was something heavy around her waist- Jack's arm. She was very tempted to slide it off, but she felt so safe, so peaceful with his arm around her, that she lay still for a while, watching him sleep.

He awoke with a small, funny spluttering noise, opening his eyes slowly to find Tara staring intently into them. "Tar'?" he asked sleepily.

She was so tempted to confess her true feelings right now, but that nagging doubt about her mother killed her words in her throat. "Morning, Jack."

He groaned, blinked, and shook his head. "Am I dead? B'cause this is how I always imagined heaven."  
  
"Shut up, Jack," she said, unable to hide a small smile. She pushed his arm from her waist and sat up. "How are we going to escape?"

"Well," said Jack thoughtfully, "I was sort of, rather, well..."

"Jack..." Tara scowled.

"...hoping to pass that problem when I reached it," he said quickly.

"What?" she hissed. "Well you'd better bloody start _thinking_, because- guess _what_? We _have_ reached it!"

He scratched his beard, yawned and streched, then grinned at her. "Yer worry too much. Don't."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
His grin widened. "B'cause I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Oh, bugger off," she cursed, slapping him around the back of the head.

She stood up and crossed to the desk, resting her palms on it, and closing her eyes. She felt him stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She shook him off. "No, Jack."  
  
He sighed, but did not press the matter. He walked to the door and unlocked it, gesturing to Tara to follow him. She did, and Jack opened the door.

**_Click_**.

Tara felt a scream rise in her throat as she stared at the pistol pointed merely an inch from Jack's forehead. Somewhere between her throat and her lips, it died into a small squeak. The person holding the pistol... was Erikson.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," he smiled, "ye didn't really think I only keep one set o' keys, did ye?"

Tara didn't care what Jack thought of her right now; she reached across and gripped his hand with one of her own.

"I suspected yer'd find us, aye," Jack said, earning himself a hurt glance from Tara.

Erikson scoffed. "However, as I now know the truth... yer've free ter leave, Jack."

Jack smirked and pulled Tara closer to him, wrapping one arm protectively around her waist. "I'm not givin' yer Tara."

Erikson laughed. "I didn' expect yer would. Well, I gave yer a chance. Now I'll maroon the pair o' ye."

"_Maroon_?" repeated Tara hollowly.

Jack pulled her close, holding her tightly. She rested her head on his warm shoulder, closing her eyes, feeling a little bit safer in his arms.

_**A/N: HELP!!! I've reached a bit of a block here. I can reveal that when I maroon Jack and Tara on the island they will be saved by her old friend Ben Rogers and his ready crew. But what should happen then? Should Tara confess her love to Jack whilst they are marooned? I need your help, please leave me some ideas when you review!**_


	17. Marooned

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the ideas! I loved them all and I'm going to try and use a little bit of all of them, but I'm going to pretty much steal all of Alori Kesi Aldercy's, because it is a very beautiful idea, though I am going to adapt it Let me know if there are any parts you think I should change.**_

Tara watched the clear waves lapping softly at the golden sand. She sat just up from the water, hugging her knees, watching Erikson's ship disappear into the sunset. It had taken all day for Erikson to detach Jack from the mast. Jack had a plan that if he stayed up there long enough Erikson would relent in his decision. In the end, Erikson had thrown Tara into the sea and Jack had dived in after. They had swam to the island and Jack had disappeared almost an hour ago, muttering something about 'not this place again'.

Tara looked up at the orange-pink sky and sighed. How were they going to get out of this one? Even the great Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't do anything about this.

Where was Jack anyway? She turned her head around, looking into the thick clusters of palm trees, slightly worried.

"Jack?" she called.

No reply. She chewed her lip, and pushed herself onto her feet, striding off into the trees, her hazel eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Jack! _Jack_!"

She screamed as two hands grabbed her shoulders suddenly. She was spun around and found that it was Jack who had grabbed her.

"Hush, Tar'," he smiled. "Worried about me, were yer?"

"No," she lied.

"Liar."  
  
"You can talk. All you do is lie! You're a cheat, a fraud, a _pirate_!" she shouted.

"A pirate who loves ye!" he said suddenly.

"Will you stop with that?" she asked sharply. "I don't care how you feel!"  
  
His eyes widened, and she felt her heart jolt as she saw the pain in them.

"I love you!" he shouted.

"I _hate_ you!" she screamed at him.

"Wha'?"

She was roaring now, eyes closed to block out his hurt eyes. "_Look_ what _you_'ve done to me! Look! I'm stranded on this... _bloody_ jungle island thing with _you_! _You_ kidnapped me, _you_ brought me to this! I _hate you_! I can't _stand you _anymore, Jack!"

Silence. She opened her eyes, already feeling tears there. Jack's expression was one of pure shock, as though he had been whacked around the head with a fish that he hadn't quite seen coming. The shock faded into sorrow. His mouth tightened, and he shrugged.

"I didn't realise you felt that way, Tara," he said in a low, almost formal voice. "I'll just leave you alone. I'm sorry to have been such a problem to you. Goodbye, Tara."

He walked off, disappearing into the thick clusters of palm trees which fringed the beach. Tara waited until he had been gone for about two minutes before curling up in a small ball on the golden sand, sobbing. Jack wasn't coming back now. Why had she said those things to him? As much as she wanted to, she didn't hate him.

She loved him.

She looked up at the sky. It was a grey colour now, dark and threatening, yet filled with tiny golden stars and a large, full moon. It reminded her of a night not so long ago aboard the Black Pearl.

_Tara stared at the stars as Jack drained his bottle of rum.  
"Aren't the stars lovely tonight?" she asked absently.  
"Not as lovely as you," said Jack.  
He leaned closer to her, his eyes semi-closed, ready for the kiss...  
Tara fainted just as his lips brushed hers._

She sighed, not bothering to wipe the tears away, her thoughts still whirring.

"_What the hell do you care?" she asked, anger running through her veins.  
"I care a lot," he said.  
The anger melted at the sight of his sweet brown eyes. Tears filled her hazel ones, and she sobbed quietly. Jack slipped his arms around her, and held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder._

What was she doing? Giving in?

"_You should be sorry," said Tara fairly. "I mean, you're so cocky."  
"I know. I am sorry. But I did stick up for you."  
"To who?"  
"The rum," said Jack without thinking.  
Tara laughed through her tears. "You stood up for me in front of your best friend?"_

Did she really have a choice? She had to give in. If she kept fighting, it was going to kill her.

_He kissed her softly. Her heart pounded, she melted into his arms, kissing him back, free, floating...  
"Go on then," she said as they pulled apart.  
"You're saying it first," said Jack.  
"Uh-uh, you are."  
"Ladies first."  
"Well that's you then."  
"Just say it, Tara."  
"No, you."  
"Please?"  
"Say it, Jack."  
"Fine," said Jack. "I love you, Tara Waller."  
"And I love you too, Jack Sparrow."  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv."_

She sat up. She didn't care. She was trying to make herself hate him for her mother's sake, but she could see now that she could never make herself hate Jack. She loved him too much.

"Jack!" she shouted, wiping her eyes. "Jack!"

Where was he? She had half-expected him to appear suddenly, to take her in his arms, to hold her, and all the pain would leave.

"Jack!" She stood up and went into all the trees, wondering how far he could have gotten. "_Jack_!"

Out of the trees was a long grassy field which seemed to run on forever, a stream flowing along. How big was this bloody island? More importantly, where the hell was Jack? She stomped on, wondering where he was with increasing panic.  
  
"**_Jack_**!"

There he was, a small figure on the horizon. She ran towards him, heart jolting. She gasped as she saw he was standing at the top of a very high waterfall, apparently preparing to jump. She froze twenty metres away from him, watching him in horror. _What_ was he doing?

He jumped.

Tara screamed and ran forward, staring at the water in the stream where he had landed. She watched with baited breath, waiting for his head to appear, grinning broadly.

It didn't.

"Jack..." she whispered.

There was only one thing she could do, right? She closed her eyes, walked forward, and...

Jumped.

She fell, tumbling, water all around, she was gasping, screaming silently...

She landed in the water with a splash, going under, swallowing water. This would be the end, she was weak and the world was blurring.

Arms grabbed her, someone was pulling her up, and she took a deep mouthful of air as she was dragged out onto the bank. Jack was sitting next to her, his face showing his pure confusion.

"Tar'?" he asked. "What the...?"

She sat up and hugged her knees. "You _scared_ me, Jack!"

"What?" he asked, standing up.

"I was worried, Jack," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I thought you were trying to kill yourself!"

A small grim smile adorned his face. "That's something _ye_ would do, not me. I was takin' a swim ter cool off, Tar'."

"You drove me to suicide that time," she snapped.

"I ne'er meant ter," he said sadly, looking down at her. "I talked yer down, didn' I?"

"Snogged me down, more like," she scoffed, and they both smiled.

"I know yer don't care, but I do love you, Tar'."

"I lied, Jack," she said sadly, looking up at him.

"Wha'?" he asked.

"I lied. I do love you, Jack. I love you so much."

His expression was one of total joy as he fell down on his knees beside her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"D'yer mean it?" he asked.

"Yes. Oh my God, yes," she whispered, tears of joy rolling down her face.

"I thought I'd lost yer ferever, Tar'," he said.

"Never," she said into his ear. "You have all of me."

"Guess wha'?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found some rum."  
  
She giggled through her tears, and for a moment they held each other in a beautiful embrace under the stars and beside the waterfall, finally complete.


	18. The Morning After

Tara's eyes flickered open. She winced at the bright sunlight, and gave a low moan. She could hear the sound of rushing water, and feel Jack's arm across her stomach, warm against her bare skin...

Wait a second. _Bare skin?_

She raised her head, and gasped as she saw that she and Jack were lying naked together beside the waterfall. He was still asleep, his face emitting an innocence, one which she could almost believe, if they hadn't been lying like this. Her eyes couldn't help but sweep down his body...

"Oh, God," she whispered, turning her head away.

She scrabbled away from under his arm, over to the pile of clothes, blankets and empty rum bottles lying a few feet away.

"Tar'?"

She gasped, grabbed a rough, brown blanket from the pile, wrapped it around herself, and spun around to see Jack grinning, his eyes closed. He rolled over onto his back, and she gasped.

"For _God_'s sake, Jack!" she cried.

He opened his eyes. "What?"

He saw Tara clearly, and his grin widened.

"Will you cover yourself up?" she hissed.

He lowered his eyebrows. "Wha's wrong?"

"You... me... what did we do last night?"

"Don't yer remember?" he asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "No. Did we...?"

His grin faded slightly. "We did, aye."

He stared as she gave a low scream and ran her hand back through her hair.

"Wha's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh my God, my father will go nuts."

"He's already nuts, from wha' I've heard."

"What man will marry me now? I'm used goods."

"I'll marry yer."

Her eyes sprang back to him. "Was that a _proposal_, Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, and aye."

She rolled her eyes, but a small smile twisted the corners of her lips. "That has got to be the least romantic marriage proposal I've ever had."

"Are yer making out yer've had a lot of marriage proposals?"

"I have," she said. "For a _lady_, anyway. There was that time when I was three, and Peter Miller proposed; he was five, and we made sandcastles together on holiday. Then, when I was fourteen, he proposed again. Then there was Gillette. Then there was the first time _you_ proposed."

"So how is this the least romantic time?" Jack asked.

"You're lying naked on the floor, and I'm also naked yet wrapped in this _thing_."

He smiled. "So how about it? Marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, I will," she beamed.

He sat up, and gestured to her to come and sit beside him. She complied, and he held her close.

"I love you," she whispered.

He looked into her eyes. Then he lowered his mouth to her own gingerly, their lips bumping awkwardly together in a brief kiss. Then she shook her head slightly, and they kissed again, a long, tender, passionate, deep kiss that left them both breathless and tingling.

"Get dressed," she instructed him, standing up, gathering her clothes, and going to get dressed.

&&&&&&

"Tara?"

Tara looked up at the sound of Jack's voice calling her. It was late morning, and she had been relaxing on the beach they started on whilst he explored.

"I'm here, darling!" she shouted, turning to see him cross to her from the trees, and sit down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Tar'," he sighed, wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, everything'll turn out okay," she said, trying to sound positive. "Someone'll save us."

"I feel so responsible," he sighed.

"Nonsense. You're everything I need." She pecked his cheek affectionately.

He smiled over her head. "Tara, if I ain't mistaken, that's me Pearl on the horizon... with another ship..."


	19. Seperated

Tara looked up and smiled. "It's the Green Keychain! Ben!"

"Ben Rogers?" Jack asked, a slight undertone of jealousy in his voice.

Tara laughed. She whispered into his ear, "Don't worry. He's gay."

"Oh. Right." Jack pulled her into a passionate, deep kiss. "No worries then."

The crews cheered. Tara laughed, and watched the ships as they neared. Ben Rogers was standing at the front of the Keychain, waving. His crew were milling about deck, which surprised Tara, as she hadn't seen a single crew member during her stay there, though of course she had realised that he hadn't sailed alone. There was no waving Captain at the front of the Pearl, but there was a crew, slightly smaller than before, walking around. Soon, both ships landed on the beach, and Ben jumped down.

"Ben!" Tara shouted, standing up and running to him, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing his cheek.

"Hello, Tara," he said, hugging her tightly. "Can't leave you alone fer five minutes, eh?"

"Ahoy, matey!" Jack grinned, wringing Ben's hand after Tara drew away from him. "Cap'n Jack Sparrow, at yer service!"

"Captain Ben Rogers," Ben smiled, shaking his hand.

"How'd you know to find us here?" Tara asked.

"Well, we came across the Pearl floatin' in the Spanish Main. I sent me crew to save as many as possible. But we couldn't find ye or the cap'n," Ben said. "So we decided you must've been taken. Yer crew confirmed it, said by Erikson. We guessed yer'd probably been marooned by now. So, I set me best sailor to captain the Pearl, and follow us ter save yer."

"Who's yer best sailor?" Jack asked eagerly, slipping an arm around Tara's waist.

There was a soft thump as a figure leapt from the Pearl, a tall, thin, dark woman dressed in tight black trousers, a baggy white shirt, boots, a belt of weapons and a black ribbon holding back her long, thick dark hair.

"Me," she said, anger radiating from her face.

"Anamaria," Tara said.

Ben looked edgily between the furious female pirate and the slightly pale Tara and Jack.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"You **stole** him from me!" Anamaria shouted at Tara.

Tara pushed away from Jack and strode over to Ana. "Technically-"

Ana plunged her fist into Tara's face. Tara screamed as her nose cracked and scarlet blood began to pour out. She clutched her nose with one hand, and slapped Ana hard with the other.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Ben called, as he and Jack ran over.

Ana lunged at Tara. Ben grabbed Tara around the waist and held her tightly as she thrashed, wanting to attack Ana. Ana, meanwhile, was being held back by Jack, who had grabbed both of her arms and was dragging her insistantly towards the Pearl.

"Ben, take Tara with ye," Jack called. "We'll sail alongside each other tonight."


	20. A Lack Of Trust

_**Right, well, as today is the last day of my summer holidays, I don't know if I'll be able to keep this updated as often as I have been doing. So please don't leave me reviews like 'update!!!!!' especially at my other stories. It's not that I don't appreciate the fact that you really want to read the next chapter of my story, but I have big exams for the next two years and I don't like being nagged. If you want to encourage me to write, encourage me at the end of your review, but don't nag me, k? Thanks soo much! Also, on your way out, swing by Heart In Hell, my newest and very short Harry Potter one-shot fic, and leave me a review.**_

Tara pouted unhappily as Ben washed her face gingerly. They were sitting in his cabin, she on the bed, he on the floor, clutching a damp rag.

"I'm really sorry," Ben said softly. "I honestly didn't know Anamaria had a thing for Jack."

"It's more than a thing," Tara said coldly. "She's obsessed. She's going to ruin our wedding."

Ben started. "I never realised ye two were engaged."

"We are," Tara said, a small smile turning the corners of her lips.

Ben stood up and went into the bathroom. Tara heard the sound of flowing water, the clink of glass on wood, and Ben came out holding a glass of water, which he handed to Tara. She smiled gratefully at him, and took a sip, immediently feeling refreshed as it dampened her mouth and throat. Ben sat down in the chair beside his desk, and surveyed her closely, eyes filled with concern.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he said confidently. "Jack loves you. He finally has you. Why would he risk that?"

Tara frowned. "I don't know. Jack doesn't always need a reason."

Images of Jack and Ana, kissing passionately, filled Tara's head. She gave a low cry, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, hey," Ben said softly, scuttling over and sitting beside her.

He wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders, and she rested her face against his warm chest, trying hard not to cry. She knew that she should trust Jack, but could anyone really trust him? If he had seen something in Ana once, what would stop him from seeing it again?

"It'll be alright," Ben whispered.

She didn't believe him.


	21. Betrayal

Much later that day, when the sun, blood red and rather angry looking, disappeared behind the horizon, Jack was in his cabin, writing in his diary. He had told his crew to follow the Green Keychain closely, and had left them to it. He was just beginning to enjoy solitude when there was a knock on the door.

"Come!" he called, looking up irritably over the top of his diary.

The door swung open, and two wide, dark eyes were the first things Jack noticed about the person standing in the doorway. He realised it was Ana, who looked no longer angry, just extremely upset. He closed his diary and placed it on the cabinet, then shifted nervously on his bed, wondering what she wanted.

"Anamaria? Is everything ok?" he asked gruffly.

He restrained a groan as she gave a loud sob and buried her face in her hands. He didn't need this, women crying around him made him nervous and edgy, and scared of saying the wrong things. He especially didn't need Ana doing this; he was still extremely mad at her for attacking Tara, and didn't want to forgive her because he felt sorry for her.

"Don't cry, Ana, luv," he said bluntly.

She lowered her fingers, so that her wet, apologetic eyes were visble. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I know yer don't like women cryin'."

So she had remembered that about him. That was interesting. He shifted uncomfortably again.

"Does she know that?" Ana's sorrowful whisper cut through him like a sword, and he glared at her.

"Don't bring her into this, Anamaria; what is it ye wanted?" he asked icily.

She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked stubbornly at her feet. She was crying silently, and when she spoke it was in a tiny, sweet voice. "You."

Jack sighed. His anger melted; it wasn't her fault he was so irresistable. "Ana..." he began.

"Do you really hate me, Jack?"

He rolled his eyes. Of course he didn't. "No, o' course I don'. Yer me oldest mate, Ana."

"I don't want ter be just yer mate, Jack," she replied softly.

He shook his head. "I don' like yer like tha', Ana."

"Yer did once!" she replied stubbornly, taking a step towards him.

"Ana- no!" he said heatedly, standing up.

"Well it's true!" she shrieked, and he clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't... test me, Ana," he said slowly.

He saw something stir in her beautiful eyes. A defiance, the defiance he had once loved about her. Slowly, he removed his fingers from her lips, and replaced them with his mouth. It was a slow, long, deep kiss, Jack's arms pulling her closer, his hands exploring her neck and back. Her own hands wrapped around the back of his head, and held it there. She tasted just as he remembered, a spicy flavour mixed with that of rum, not at all like the sweet taste of Tara's lips-

Tara.

Jack pulled away from Ana with a jerk, and realised what he had just done. He gasped, and stepped back, watching as a soft, evil smile played about Ana's lips.

"Leave, Anamaria," he said, a strong firmness in his voice that even she would not go against.

She left, and Jack collapsed to his bed, cradling his head in his hands. What had he done?


	22. Hopeless

Tara's head hung low as she leaned over the side of the Keychain the next morning. Her thoughts were on her upcoming wedding. She didn't remember being so happy about anything in her life, and yet she had the feeling of dread niggling away at the back of her mind.

"Good morning, Tara," a cool voice said, and she looked across to the Pearl, which was moving alongside the Keychain, not three feet apart, to see Anamaria facing her, a decidedly evil look on her face.

Tara immediently panicked. Jack had betrayed her, she knew it. Biting back tears, Tara tried to stay calm. "Hello, Ana."

"Come aboard, I need to talk to you," Ana said sleekly, and Tara decided to, so that she could put her fears to rest. She slung her legs over and jumped, heaving herself over the side and landing lightly beside Ana.

"What is it?" Tara asked.

"Jack betrayed you," Ana said, smirking. "With me."

Tara inhaled sharply. So he had cheated on her. That was it, then. If she couldn't trust him, she wasn't going to marry him. She loved him, but she wasn't willing to put herself through this time and time again. She had decided that last night.

"You bitch," Tara said through clenched teeth, raising her hand to Ana's face and slapping her.

Ana smirked still. "Don't you believe me? Go and ask him."

Tara turned to see Jack emerging from his cabin, wondering what the commotion was. His eyes fell on Tara, and he looked away quickly. That was confirmation enough for Tara. She swung a punch at Ana, and hooked her in the jaw. Ana staggered back, then lunged at Tara, catching her in grip which knocked them both sliding over the side of the ship. Tara felt the cold splash of water as they landed in the sea. Ana was still trying to choke her.

The world blurred. Tara wasn't breathing, and everything was fading to black...

She felt Ana's hands suddenly leave her throat, and strong arms wrapped around her waist...

Air. Air. She inhaled deeply as her head broke the surface, and then looked at the man clutching her, holding her up. Jack looked back, his face a mask of apology.

"It's off," Tara told him bluntly. "I hate you."

His lip trembled as she climbed aboard the Keychain, but he didn't call after her. It was hopeless.

_**I have a good excuse for not updating for so long. I have a broken finger and my arm has been slung up for a couple of days :D. Reviews faster updating. Apparently.**_


	23. Back To Tortuga

Elizabeth was stood by the window. She looked perfect to Will, just like a woman in a painting, with her pale cheek leaning against the glass, her bright eyes scanning the horizon with just a hint of worry, her heavy dark blonde hair pinned loosely up off her neck.

"Elizabeth," Will smiled, walking across their inn room.

She looked at him, and smiled softly. "I didn't know you were watching me."

"It's very soothing," he murmured, slipping his arms around her waist. She was dressed in a simple green dress, and the fabric brushed softly against his bare wrists. Will was wearing his usual attire of shirt and trousers.

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth whispered.

He caught her lips in a soft kiss, but he could sense her sadness. He pulled gently away, but still held her tenderly, looking intently into her eyes. "What's wrong, Elizabeth?"

"I'm just a bit shocked that we actually did it," she admitted. "I can't believe we've left. I thought it was folly, one of those things we would say but never do. And now everything's a nightmare. We expected to find Jack or Tara here, and then they could help us get a place to live."

He kissed her nose. "Come on. This is what we both wanted. A life away from Port Royal, a life in Tortuga."

She nodded, and a small smile graced her face. "I have all I need right here."

They kissed again. Will grinned as they broke apart.

"Any other problems?"

"It's raining," Elizabeth said, turning back to the window.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head. She gave a small noise of happiness. There was a knock on the door, and the owner of the inn, a red-head named Rosemary walked in.

"Mornin'," she smiled, cocking her head.

"Not an all too fine one," Will sighed, looking at the rain.

"Hmm," Rosemary agreed. "Can I get yer anything?"

Will shook his head, but Elizabeth spoke. "What do you know of Jack Sparrow? The Black Pearl?"

"More than is prob'ly wise," Rosemary replied.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Elizabeth asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. Las' I saw o' him, he was kidnapping one of me mates."

Elizabeth frowned thoughtfully. "Have you heard of Tara Waller?"

Rosemary's eyebrows arched. "Aye, it was her he kidnapped."

Elizabeth gasped. Will's grip on her tightened.

"I wonder what they've gotten themselves into this time," Will sighed.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked at the sea out of the window. "Well, we'll soon know. The Pearl is on the horizon... with another ship in tow."

&&&&&&

Tara was curled up on Ben's bed, tears still rolling down her cheeks after exactly a day, her eyes stinging. The pain paled into insignificance compared with that of her heart. The past day had passed quickly and rather uneventfully, save for Jack tossing Ana overboard, and Ben slapping Jack, but Tara knew nothing of either of these events.

Ben walked in, and looked at her sadly. "We're nearly at Tortuga."

"Good. Rose will take me in," Tara sniffed. "I'll never have to see anything of Jack or my father again."

"Yer surely don't think Jack is as bad as yer father?" Ben asked.

"They both betrayed me," Tara replied.

Ben sighed sadly. Then he turned and left the sobbing girl in peace.

&&&&&&

Elizabeth, Will and Rosemary were waiting at the docks. The Keychain and the Pearl had just anchored beside them. Jack swaggered off the Pearl suddenly, his expression one of extreme drunkness and extreme sadness.

"Jack!" Will called, waving, but Jack strode straight past, heading up to the inns.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called after him, but Rosemary shook her head.

A man leapt from the Green Keychain; it was the captain, Ben Rogers, who nodded politely at them, but headed off after Jack. Then, Tara came down. She looked awful, her face pale and tear-streaked, her shoulders shaking with grief. She stumbled towards them, when suddenly her knees gave way, and she fell to them. Will grabbed her under the arms and lifted her, supporting her.

"Back ter the inn, I think," Rosemary said.


	24. Persuasion

"Have some rum," Rosemary offered.

An hour and a half later, Tara was in bed in the inn, dressed in some of Elizabeth's night things. She had told them what had happened in detail, and had been reduced to a sobbing, shaking girl by her own words. Elizabeth was standing by the window, looking out with a grave look upon her face. Will was sitting on the bottom of Tara's bed, watching her with a serious concern. Rosemary had just entered, holding a large flagon of rum.

"No, thank you, Rose," sniffed Tara, closing her eyes. "I really wouldn't care if I never had to go near that foul drink ever again."

Rose nodded. "Aw, honey. He's gone too far this time."

"It was only a kiss," Will muttered, earning himself a filthy look from Rose and a shrug from Tara.

"It was still too much," Tara said decidedly.

Rosemary set the flagon down and sat upon the other bed, pushing the loose red curls from her forehead.

"Tell me, Rose," Tara said shakily, "were you and Jack ever more than just friends?"

"Yes. We're really good friends."

"But never lovers?" Tara asked sadly.

"No," Rose said. "Never lovers."

Tara nodded, and closed her eyes again. Elizabeth crossed over to stand beside Will, and he held her close, resting his face on her hip and feeling comforted by her warmth.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said softly.

"So am I," Tara whispered. "So am I."

There was a knock at the door. Tara's eyes flickered open. She, Rose, Elizabeth and Will all stared at the door.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth called.

"It's Ben."

"Come in, Ben!" Tara shouted.

The door opened slowly. Ben stepped in, looking extremely serious. He nodded politely to Rose, Will and Elizabeth and smiled sadly at Tara.

"Yer okay?" he asked.

"No," Tara sighed, shaking her head.

Ben nodded, and crossed over to her, grabbing her in a firm embrace, his arms around her neck and head. She rested her face in his warm stomach, and cried softly.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked.

"The Pearl," Ben informed them. "He got absolutely legless within twenty minutes of enterin' that inn, and he fell unconscious, so me an' Richard carried him back to the Pearl."

"You and Richard?" Tara asked, looking up at him. "As in...?"

"Yes, my lover," Ben nodded.

"So, you're gay?" Will asked, perfectly lightly, though his grip on Elizabeth had tightened slightly.

"Aye."

"Are you and Richard together then?" asked Tara.

"No," Ben replied with some bitterness. "But that isn't why I came over. Tara, yer must speak with Jack."

"Why?" Tara asked, moving away from him sharply. "Why?"

"Because it was a mistake," Ben said softly. "Tara, don't lose him over this."

"Ben, me and Jack, we've been here before," Tara snarled. "It isn't ever going to work, ever. We can't be together, Ben, it's as simple as that."

"Yer'll never know unless you try," Ben replied simply. "Please meet him, Tar'. For me."

Tara sighed. She loved Jack. What did she have to lose? "Okay."

_**Okay, please R&R. There are only three chapters left to come! Will it be a happy ending?**_


	25. Together Again

Jack was lying in bed. His head ached. His eyes, narrowed in the harsh reality of his heartbreak, were bright with unspilled tears. He shifted restlessly, and glared at the empty bottle of rum on his desk. What a terrible day. What a horrible, painful, terrible day. Day had passed now, however, and early evening sunlight, pale and grey, creeped in through the open door. His crew were working in almost silence today, their mood serious. Jack listened to the rush of the sea. He wondered how soon he should leave.

The floor beside the door creaked, and Jack's eyes fixed themselves upon Will and Ben, who were standing there.

"Oh, Jack," Will sighed, shaking his head.

"Will, me lad," Jack groaned. "Nice ter see yer."

"I heard about your scrapes at sea, Jack," Will scolded. "What a mess you're in this time."

"Don't lecture me, boy," Jack scowled. "I ain't in the mood, savvy?"

"Ah, but Jack, we brought someone with us," Ben smiled.

Jack's stomach did a flip... could it possibly be....?

It was. Tara Waller walked slowly in, looking like an angel. She was dressed in a plain dress of pale blue cotton which looked lovely against her dark skin. Her brown hair was pinned up, a few curly strands loose around her face. Her wide hazel eyes were filled with a deep anger, which seemed to melt suddenly as their eyes met.

"Tara..." Jack whispered.

Her lips twitched. It was obvious she had had a lot to say, but words seemed to fail her. Actions seemed to appeal to her more, and she moved swiftly across the room to Jack, who stood up as she reached him. They looked at each other briefly, then Tara pressed her lips against his in a long, open mouthed kiss. His arms slipped around her waist, and she held his lower arms tightly. Finally, he drew away.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head. He saw that there were tears clinging to her eyelashes, making them sparkle. "Never again, Jack."

"I promise."

She pressed her cheek against his hot chest, and he held her tightly. She sighed. She had come so close to losing him. Now she finally had him. Jack kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you," she murmured.

"And I love ye," he replied. "Will yer marry me?"

"Of course," she whispered.

"The day after tomorrow, I mean," he said.

She looked up at him. "It's a little soon. But I guess the sooner, the better. Okay."

He kissed her softly. She smiled up at him.

"I suppose we should go back to me house to celebrate," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Your house?" Tara asked. "I thought the Black Pearl was your home."

"The Pearl is me home. I jus' hap'n ter own a prope'ty in Tortuga. Nice little place, too."

&&&&

Jack hadn't been lying. His house was at the very top of Tortuga, a long walk from the Pearl, but it was definately worth it. The house was at least a mile away from any other buildings and was situated in a quiet wood. Tara gasped when she saw it. It was beautiful. The type of house she had dreamed of as a little girl. It wasn't 'little', as Jack had described it. It was large, and modern, made of white bricks, with two storeys and an attic level, and a large garden. A small stream flowed beside it.

"Oh, God, it's fantastic," Tara whispered.

"I won it in a card game," Jack told her.

Jack, Tara, Will, Elizabeth, Ben and Rosemary had all walked up here. They were now standing on the doorstep as Jack fumbled in the pockets of his long, worn coat for the key. Finally he found it, a huge golden thing, and he unlocked the door with a big smile.

The house smelled musty, as though it hadn't been used for a long time, but still looked beautiful. The hall was all marble, with a hat stand in one corner and a wide sweeping staircase curving up to the next level. Jack took them around the bottom level first. Tara was pleasantly surprised. There was a huge lounge, furnished elegantly, a gorgeous long kitchen with a breakfast area, a nice dining room and a small, cosy study.

Upstairs, they found the master bedroom to be nothing short of perfect, with a bed made up in white silk, dark furniture and a large balcony which looked out over the island. There were two more bedrooms, each with two single beds, and a bathroom. The attic housed a large library and another lovely double bedroom.

"This place is just amazing," Tara smiled as they relaxed in the lounge afterwards. She was curled up in an armchair on Jack's lap.

"Well, this is where we can live after our wedding," Jack smiled, stroking her hair.

"Rose, where do you live?" Tara asked.

"In the inn," she replied. She and Ben were sitting on one sofa, Elizabeth and Will on the other.

"Well, all of you are welcome to move in here," Tara smiled. "We have plenty of room, right?"

"Tha's a great idea," Jack grinned.

Elizabeth looked at Will. "What do you think? We need a place to stay."

"You can have the attic," Tara smiled. "And Ben and Rose can take the other two bedrooms."

"Great," Jack said. "Now, let's get some sleep."


	26. Wedding Day

"Tara? Tara?"

Tara opened her eyes, then quickly narrowed them against the bright sunlight drifting in her window. She was lying in bed alone in the master bedroom, dressed in her night things. It was obviously morning, and Tara realised she remembered little of the night before.

It was Elizabeth standing beside her bed, smiling sweetly. Tara saw that Elizabeth was dressed in a simple grey dress, her hair pulled messily back from her face, as though she planned on getting changed later.

"Good morning," Elizabeth smiled.

Tara groaned. "My head hurts."

"I'm hardly surprised. You drank a lot of rum, Tara."

"Rum?" Tara asked, now confused. She sat up and pushed a hand back through her messy hair. "What happened last night?"

Elizabeth laughed softly. "You must be really hungover. Don't you remember? You're getting married today."

Joy, warm and beautiful, spread through Tara. She smiled widely. This was it. The day she had dreamed about ever since she was young. Her _wedding_ day. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes, and she sobbed quietly. Elizabeth watched her, a look of gentle care upon her face. Eventually, Tara stopped crying and looked up.

"Where's Jack?" Tara asked, stretching.

"The Pearl. Will and Ben are getting him ready," Elizabeth informed her. "Now, we had better get some breakfast."

Tara pulled a robe over her nightdress and followed Elizabeth into the long, oak-beamed kitchen, where Rose was pouring tea. Rose was dressed in a similar way to Elizabeth, and looked equally happy. She greeted Tara with a warm hug.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," Tara smiled. "I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be," Elizabeth said, walking over. "Everything will be just fine, I promise."

&&&&

Jack leaned casually over the side of the ship, the fresh sea breeze tousling his hair, his eyes narrowed against the harsh morning sunlight. This was it. This was the end of his freedom. This was the start of a new life with the woman he loved. So why did he feel so goddamned nervous? He raised the bottle of rum in his hand to his lips, but just as his rough lips brushed the smooth cool glass, a voice rang out behind him.

"Jack! What are you _doing_?"

Jack spun to see Will hurrying towards him. He scowled.

"Drinkin', savvy?" he growled, gesturing to the bottle. He took a mouthful but spluttered and choked as he took in Will's appearance. "Will- wha' are yer wearin'?"

Will was dressed in shiny shoes, black trousers, and neat, crisp white shirt and a long black jacket. His hair was pulled ever-so-neatly back into a ponytail and he was holding a new black tri-cornered hat in his hand. He blushed slightly. "I _am_ best man," he said moodily. "Thus I feel the need to look smart."

Jack muttered something about hoping Ben wouldn't dress quite so fussily. Will walked over and took the rum from Jack forcefully.

"I forbid you to turn up to your own wedding _drunk_," he snapped.

"Okay, okay, Pa," Jack mocked, turning back to the sapphire waves. Will touched his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

Jack sighed. "A littl' nervous. No more than expected."

"Aye," Will agreed, his voice a soft murmur.

Jack looked at his friend, his eyebrows lowered. "When are ye and Eliz'beth goin' ter wed, eh?"

"Soon, I hope. I'm a little scared of asking her. She likes our life the way it is."

"Tell me, Will, me lad, have yer gone all the way with 'er?"

A small blush crept up Will's cheeks as he inclined his head slightly. Jack nodded.

"Yer ought to wed 'er as soon as yer can. Or else yer'll be havin' babies before she's Mrs Turner."

Jack snorted at Will's suddenly pale and scared face, and turned back to the sea.

&&&&

"Tara!"

Tara ignored the cries from downstairs to continue surveying herself in the full-length mirror in the bedroom. She looked beautiful, if she thought so herself. The dress was the most simple and elegant one on the whole of the island, with a top part made of tight white silk and extremely short sleves, and a deep, low neckline which revealed a lot of her dark skin. The top half had no back, so the back her slim, perfect torso was visible. The skirt was made up of three layers- white cotton, white silk and white lace, and cascaded to the floor in heavy layers. Her hair had been curled and fell in ringlets. Her hands clutched a small bunch of white roses.

"Tara!"

She tore her eyes away from the mirror, and walked slowly out to the hall, coming to stand at the top of the stairs. Elizabeth and Rose were standing at the bottom, dressed in tight dresses of blood red satin. They beamed up at her.

"You look... beautiful," Elizabeth whispered.

Tara smiled and slowly descended the stairs. Elizabeth and Rose each took one of her arms, and took her outside. Tara gasped as she stared at the carriage waiting there. It was large, with two seats- one high and at the back, the other low and in front. Two horses, pure white, were attached to it.

"Oh, wow," Tara whispered.

"Jack sent it up," Rose smiled. "All his idea."

Tara climbed onto the back seat. Rose and Elizabeth got in in front, and Rose set the horses off. They were heading back to the main part of the island.


	27. The Beginning

Jack stood nervously at the front of the Tortuga Chapel. It was a nice enough little church, under the charge of a small Spanish priest named Padre Raul. The place was packed with guests, most of whom Jack had never met in his life, but who had invited themselves to the wedding of the infamous Jack Sparrow. He nervously adjusted his long black jacket.

"You okay, Capitán?" the old priest asked.

"Muy bien, gracias," Jack murmured, smiling. _Very well, thanks._

"Ah, usted habla español," Padre Raul chuckled. _Ah, you speak Spanish._

"Sí, sí," Jack smiled. _Yes, yes._

"A man of many talents," Padre Raul laughed.

"He is indeed," Will said, coming to stand beside his friend. "What vows are you having?"

"Padre Raul here has put together a service for us," Jack grinned. "It should be beautiful."

"I'm so happy for you," Will said.

&&&&&&

Tara looked at the chapel with a small smile as the carriage drew up outside. She climbed carefully down to the ground. Elizabeth and Rose followed her lead.

"Well, here I am," Tara whispered. "No longer a free woman."

"I don't think yer ever were a free woman," Rose smiled. "Especially not where Jack's concerned. Yer were smitten from the moment yer saw him."

Tara nodded. "Aye. I think you may be right."

"Tara?" Ben suddenly walked out of the church, dressed smartly, beaming at the bride. "Ye look... amazing. Oh, if only I were straight. Is that real lace? Your hair, your dress... you're perfect."

She caught him in a fond embrace. "My darling Ben. I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing," he smiled, hugging her tightly.

Tara gasped suddenly. "Who will give me away? My father cannot."

"I will," Ben announced. "If ye will grant me that honour, Tara."

She smiled warmly at him. "Of course I will. Oh, Ben."

He took her arm. "Off we go."

&&&&&&

Jack felt his heart rise to his throat as the congregation stood up. Will patted him fondly on the shoulder. The doors opened slowly, and Jack couldn't help but smile as Tara stepped in. She looked angelic. Her eyes caught his, and she laughed. Two small girls appeared suddenly beside her, and threw buckets of white rose petals over her. She laughed and smiled, and she and Ben continued walking towards Jack. A small band in the corner, composed of two trumpets, an organ and a violin began to play the wedding march.

Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from Tara's face. He watched Elizabeth and Rose follow her. Everything was perfect. Tara was finally his. He laughed softly. What a beautiful day.

"Jack..." she whispered.

She and Ben reached the alter. Ben placed her hand gently on top of Jack's, then sat down with the bridesmaids at the side. Tara and Jack smiled at each other.

"People of the congregation," Padre began, "we are gathered today, in the eyes of God, to witness the holy bond between _Captain_ Jack Sparrow and Miss Tara Waller. Please be seated."

As everyone sat down, Jack felt Tara's hand tighten around his own. He caught her eye, and saw her smile. Nervous but happy, just like him.

"Jack Sparrow, do you consent to marry Tara Waller?"

"I do," he replied.

"Do you promise to love, honour and obey her for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"Tara Waller, do you consent to marry Jack Sparrow?"

"I do," she said, her voice a quiet mask of her nerves.

"Do you promise to love, honour and obey him for the rest of your life?"

"I do," she whispered.

"You have both given your consent to marry, in the eyes of God, in the eyes of the congregation, in the eyes of each other," Padre continued. "Jack, please repeat after me- I, Jack Sparrow..."

"I, Jack Sparrow..."

"... do take thee, Tara Waller..."

"... do take thee, Tar' Waller..."

"... to be my lawful wedded wife."

"... to be me lawful wedded wife."

"Thank you. Tara, repeat- I, Tara Waller..."

"I, Tara Waller..."

"... do take thee, Jack Sparrow..."

"... do take thee, Jack Sparrow..."

"... to be my lawful wedded husband."

"... to be my lawful wedded husband."

Padre smiled. Jack grinned at Tara, who blushed but nodded. Will walked over and handed Padre two rings, slim and gold.

"I bless these rings to symbolise your never ending love," Padre said. "Jack..."

Jack took one of the rings and carefully slipped it onto Tara's finger. She smiled and took the other one, putting it onto Jack's finger.

"Jack, do you take Tara as your wife?"

"I do."

"Tara, do you take Jack as your husband?"

Her voice didn't shake as she answered. "I do."

"I know pronounce you man and wife. Jack, you may kiss the bride."

Jack turned to his new wife, and saw the tears of joy sparkling in her hazel eyes. Then he threw his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She clutched onto the lapels of his jacket as his lips met her own in a long, open-mouthed, passionate, loving kiss. The congregation stood up and all started cheering and clapping.

Tara pulled away from Jack, and turned to face them all, tears falling down her cheeks. Jack gathered her up in his arms and somehow managed to carry her out of the church; she seemed to be so happy that her legs were weak, and he supported her all the way to the carriage. They climbed into the back seat just as the congregation poured out after them.

"Good luck!" Elizabeth and Will called, waving furiously.

"No babies until we get back!" Tara shouted at Will, who blushed but grinned.

"Goodbye for now, my dears!" Rosemary shouted.

"Ta-ta!" Jack called.

"To the Black Pearl!" Ben screamed happily, leaping onto the front seat and grabbing the reins.

"Two seconds, Ben," Jack said. He turned to the crowd and shouted, "I want yer all ter know that I love this woman with all me heart and soul, and I will do for the rest o' me life!"

Tara turned a deep shade of crimson as the carriage pulled away, but still grabbed Jack's head with her hands and kissed him passionately. This was life. This was love.

"No looking back," she whispered, as their lips became detached.

"No lookin' back." He kissed her again, more gently this time, and she leaned closer to him after this kiss, resting her head on his warm chest. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"I love you."

"I love _ye_."

**Fin.**


End file.
